


For Arthur.

by Infernal_Flame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Flame/pseuds/Infernal_Flame
Summary: Merlin loves Arthur. And for his love he would give up everything— even his own happiness.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	For Arthur.

Merlin stared at the golden light that danced through the windows and how it seemed to touch Arthur’s hair just so. Enough to cause Merlin and half, oh who was he kidding, the entire court’s breath to catch. With fondness curling in his belly and a twist of his mouth, Merlin lamented ever meeting Arthur. Arthur and his pride and his destiny and his honor. By the Old Religion, his honor. The honor that steadied his hand when he rode into battle, that straightened his back through the tenth hour of meetings, the honor that insisted he fight for his people— all his people. And here Merlin was lost. Behind the prattish Prince Arthur of his youth, behind the golden King that stood before the court, was his Arthur. His in a way Merlin didn’t want to name. He knew he was hopelessly in love with Arthur just as surely as he knew nothing would come of it. Arthur would wed, Arthur would sire and Arthur would become the greatest King in all of Albion with a wife at his side and Merlin a constant shadow trailing behind him. 

It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t love him. Merlin knew he did. Arthur proclaimed it with every anguished cry at Merlin’s crumpled body, with every soft look at Merlin’s joy. He declared his love for all of Albion whenever he’d ride to Merlin’s defense, always on some quest to save Merlin. And Arthur, for all his nobility, rarely did that for anyone else. With Morgana, Gwen and even his knights, careful planning, scores of knights and a calculated King rode to their rescues. And for Merlin, only for Merlin, did Arthur crumple. Desperation would tinge his movements and a silent, solitary, golden and crimson figure would race out of Camelot to find Merlin. 

For Merlin, Arthur would risk it all. 

Had risked it all, back when he had nothing to his name and now when all of Albion bowed at its mere mention. So Merlin knew it wasn’t for a lack of Arthur’s love that nothing would come of it, of them. No, Merlin refused to take that last bit of Arthur’s destiny from him. Arthur had lost so much, had suffered greatly for Merlin. Merlin and his magic. And Merlin was determined that he spare him that little bit of pain. A man betrayed by all those he loved, and yet gave unselfishly for any who asked his aid. Because Arthur was not just a man, he was a King. And loving him, loving Merlin would be a betrayal to his duty. Loving Merlin would only pain Arthur as love and duty would war within him. 

For Arthur, Merlin would say nothing. 

He would say nothing as Gwen clasped her hand in Arthurs’, and as he bound the ribbons of marriage around their hands. 

For Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random musing I had about Merlin and Arthur, and how much they love each other. But I was in an angsty sort of mood so *tada*. Honestly, this can be interpreted in any which way you please. You can picture it as Merlin's internal monologue as Gwen and Arthur get married, or just him being a sad, soft boy as he looks at Arthur.


End file.
